The Dragon Lord
by HistoryLights
Summary: A dragon lord is special. To bind a dragon is a great honor. An honor and a terrible burden. For with great power comes the task of keeping that power in check and there are always those who would seek to use it for evil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Bonding: v. A __close friendship that develops between two individuals, often as a result of intense experiences._

The forest of Mirkwood was a dismal place. No light shown through the dense nest of trees. The pathways were riddled with obstacles that none could see. The intense quiet was maddening. It seemed as though there were no animals in the bleakness of the forest, save for a squirrel or two. No bird sang in the day nor owl hooted in the night.

It was by far the worst thing to happen on this ridiculous journey thus far, and that was after the trolls and goblins and orcs! Or at least those were the thoughts of one Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. He trudged behind Bofur ruefully, secretly hoping that most, if not all of the company felt the same way he did.

He looked up at Bofur- or really who he at least _thought_ was his friend in any case, he couldn't actually see a Valar damned thing in this Valar forsaken place. The darkness was suffocating and the silence… that was the worst of it.

Bilbo, over the last few months had come to expect a certain level of noise from his dwarven companions. While they travelled on the road, there were some songs and light conversations between the company. Tales would be told of the great ancestry of the line of Durin and the beauty that was Erebor. Breaks and Supper were of course much louder as the company allowed themselves to relax some. It was during this time that the stories grew grander and were often accompanied by instruments and pipes and ale.

Unfortunately, since they'd fallen into Goblin Town, the company had nothing but the clothes on their backs-and not a pipe among them.

Azog's attack hadn't helped matters. Being chased up a falling tree surrounded by a blazing fire was definitely not on his list of "Fun things to do on an Adventure." And as it happened, neither was watching the company's leader nearly get his face chewed off by a warg.

Bilbo shuddered at the memory. If there had ever been a time when his comfy chair and books-his very non-violent, non-threatening books- would have been welcome, it was then. In his books, there were no dangers that the hero could not conquer and he always finished his quest with much aplomb and always got the girl of his dreams in the end.

The hobbit gripped the dwarf in front of him. It hardly mattered now anyways. He had made a promise at BagEnd. Signed a contract. And as a Baggins always kept his promises.

The thought of his promise brought back the memory of another promise he'd made. One much more recently.

One to Gandalf just a few weeks- had it really been weeks? It seemed like so much longer...

They were on their way to an acquaintance of the wizard's. A skin changer by the name of Beorn. They were to enter the home two by two so as not the man off by the largeness of their group.

As they neared the very large house through the garden, which would have been very nice had the bees not been size of Bilbo's entire body.

Embarrassingly enough, Bilbo found himself burrowing into the folds of Gandalf's robes like a child hiding behind his mother's skirts. But try as he might, he simply could not escape the detection of the large insects who seemed fascinated with the small creature.

"That's quite enough of that Bilbo Baggins ," scolded the wizard gently, waving away a curious worker bee.

"There is a matter of great importance that I must discuss with you before we reach Beorn's house." The utterance of those words stopped the hobbit in his tracks.

"I-is there something the matter?" he asked. "Are we going to be safe here Gandalf? Thorin's injuries still need looked at and he's got these awful lashes on his back-which I'm positive didn't come from the warg but he won't tell me where they came from and Kili's got-"

Gandalf held up a hand to stall the hobbit's rant. "My dear Bilbo," he said. " of course Beorn is safe. I would not lead anywhere besides. That is not what I was referring to."

Bilbo frowned, now completely confused. "Then what...?" he prompted. Gandalf took over immediately.

"I am referring to your upcoming journey through the forest of Mirkwood." Bilbo nodded and they continued walking, though slower than before.

"Yes, what about it?" Bilbo asked as he sidestepped a nest of rabbits. "And what exactly do you mean by 'your'?"

"Precisely what I said. It will be your journey as I will not be accompanying you on it." Bilbo opened his mouth to protest. What would they do without Gandalf? The wizard had literally been the one thing keeping them from certain death! Surely they would fail without him!

"Now don't give me that look, Master Baggins. I've spent far longer than necessary on this venture and there are other matters that I must attend to." Gandalf said sensibly. Bilbo nodded solemnly.

"My concern is for Thorin's health. Not his physical health mind you, but his mental health."

Poor Bilbo was more confused than ever. "His...mental...health...?" he asked slowly. The wizard's tone, when he spoke again, had turned grim.

"Tell me Bilbo," he said. "What do you know of the Arkenstone of Erebor?"

Bilbo blinked. A stone? That was what his friend was so worried about? He thought back to the many books that sat upon his shelves and the tales his mother had told him when he was small. Had any of them mentioned such a stone named the Arkenstone? Considering how very little was written was the Dwarves; it was highly unlikely.

"Absolutely nothing," he confessed with a shrug. The wizard hummed in reply.

"It is an evil thing Bilbo," he said. "Although, it is not the stone itself that brings ill. But the madness that it induces."

"Madness?" asked Bilbo curiously. A stone that could cause madness? Trust the dwarrows to have such a thing. They were coming upon the door now. It, like the rest of the property was massive and Bilbo couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive about the man on the other side of the great wooden thing.. Surely he must be a giant.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, The thrice cursed thing was found deep in the mines of Erebor during the reign of Thror; Thorin's grandfather. Thror named it the King's Jewel. He felt that the stone was given by Mahal himself to ensure his reign."

The hobbit was listening so intently to the wizard's story that he nearly ran straight into a mother dog nursing her five young pups. The mother growled in warning when he strayed too close. He made a hasty apology and kept closer to Gandalf.

The wizard appeared not to notice- or had simply ignored the brief distraction- and continued to speak.

"I know not from where it came from but a gift of the gods, it was not. The stone's beauty sparked a madness inside Thror. A frightening madness, Bilbo. It was a goldsickness. Thror became obsessed with amassing more and more wealth. Yet his people, his own subjects, saw none of this wealth. It was a selfish madness, destructive to the core. It was this madness that brought the dragon Smaug to Erebor's gates."

They had arrived at the door. Bilbo could see the outline of a bear etched into the wood.

"So, what you're saying," Bilbo said slowly. "Is that you think that because Thorin is Thror's grandson, he is going to suffer from the same madness if he sees this Arkenstone?"

Gandalf nodded, pleased that the hobbit had caught on so quickly. "Exactly my boy. That is why you will need to keep him from it. Destroy it even, if possible."

Something still wasn't making sense. "Well, that's all fine and good, Gandalf," Bilbo squeaked. What did this insane fool think he could do about it? "But what has it got to do with Mirkwood? Or the fact that you seem to be forsaking us?"

Gandalf sent the hobbit a serious look as he raised his staff to knock on the door.

"No one knows what happened to the Arkenstone, Bilbo," he said. "You must promise me that you will be on the lookout for this stone. And you must promise me... Promise that you will do whatever it takes to keep it from Thorin- for if he should get a hold of such a terrible thing... I fear that the future of Erebor will be lost."

Bilbo swallowed thickly and replied without hesitation. "Of course Gandalf."

Bilbo blinked away the memory when he felt the dwarf in front of him slow down.

"What is it?" he whispered. Though, with the silence of the forest, it felt more like he had shouted the question.

"Lights up ahead, Laddie." Ah, so it was Balin who lead him then. When had that happened?

"Lights?" Bilbo replied. "In this place? Are you certain?"

"Aye, they're small, but they're certainly there." whispered Kili from behind him. And that was who had been clutching at his shirttails. Where was his brother at?

Suddenly, the weight of the dwarves surrounding him disappeared completely. The small hobbit was left behind as his comrades raced away from the path.

"Wait!" Bilbo called after them. "We're not supposed to leave the path..." The loud growling in his stomach stopped him. He sighed. He was hungry. They all were. The food that Beorn had given them had long since run out, and this cursed forest had offered nothing in the way of game, but for a small black squirrel that had smelled horribly when they'd tried to roast it.

How could he blame his friends for attempting to find even a little bit of food? Perhaps who ever had put out those lights would let them beg? So what if it wasn't the most dignified of things? If it got them food, it was good enough for him.

So he went after them. What else was he supposed to do? Wait in the dark? Not hardly. Besides what could possibly go wrong? They would only be away form the path for a little bit, after all...

Oh bother and confusigate these troublesome dwarves!" muttered Bilbo furiously. "Curse them all to the Valar!"

He fumed as he followed his company of idiots as they were herded into a tight group by the wood elves.

Bilbo, of course, remained hidden; concealed with the help of the magical ring he'd found in the caves beneath the goblin town.

He twisted it carefully on his finger, thanking Yavanna for it's usefulness.

But a fat lot of good it was doing for him now as he watched the elves push and prod his friends along. He winced every time on e of them stumbled, weak as they were from the spider venom.

Those dreadful creatures that had attacked his friends. He was certain that they had been as big as his entire pantry and nastier than Lobelia Sackville-Baggins...no scratch that... there was nothing as nasty as that woman.

Bilbo shuddered to think what would have happened if he had not woken up when he did.

He did a quick head count to see if they elves had indeed captured all thirteen of his dwarves. He spotted Fili first. The young heir was being hidden behind Dwalin, Balin and...was that Gloin... up in front with Kili clutching on to his brother for dear life. Dori had a hold on Ori, who had a hold of Nori. Oin was practically being carried by Bofur. And dear Bifur was shouting angrily in Kudhzul at any elf who dared to touch poor Bombur. The largest dwarf looked practically dead on his feet from the amount of venom that still swam in his veins.

He nodded as he mentally ticked off each dwarf...but wait...

He counted again. And then a third time just to be sure.

Yep. Sure enough, there were only twelve dwarves struggling weakly against their captors. Where in Middle Earth was Thorin?!

Bilbo sighed. Wretched dwarf must have gotten separated during the battle with the spiders...

The hobbit frowned as he tried to remember if the dwarf prince had even been at in the battle in the first place. He thought he had...hadn't he?

Bilbo bit his lip. He remembered opening up every single one of those pods and he could not for the life of him remember if Thorin had been there...

Had he perhaps gotten lost earlier? It was possible. Was he even now wandering the woods, alone, in the dark; searching for his company? Bilbo very nearly turned around at the thought...

He was stopped ,however, by their arrival at the wood elves' palace. Bilbo gasped at it.

The entirety of the palace seemed to be made of wood. The trees bending and twisting to forms archways and columns, and even in the darkness, there was an unearthly glow that seemed to come from the windows and the balconies. The wood elves' palace held a dark beauty that not even Rivendell with its gleaming marble statues and towers could compare to

What sort of power did this elf king commad that he could call such a splendid place his home?

His poor dwarrows too grew quiet as they were led past the huge oaken doorway. Bilbo followed behind silently.

Soft mutters followed them all the way to the throne room. Every step of the way being lit by a strange floating lantern.

As the hobbit followed, he could hear them whispering amongst themselves. The younger ones clutching onto their elders desperately. They were nervous here, he could tell. And frankly he couldn't blame them.

It took a moment but soon Bilbo realized that they were actually going _downward._

He watched as more and more elves began to appear- tall stern looking creatures who lined the lined the brightly lit hallway, their faces grim and noble.

The elves had Thorin! Bilbo had heard the king- a pale haired and terribly beautiful elf, tell one of his guards to keep the new prisoners way from the other who sat in the deepest part of the dungeons.

What other dwarf dwarf could they possibly mean? At least that's what Bilbo thought as he raced through the dark and cold dungeons.

He still wore the ring. In fact, he hadn't actually taken it off all the while they'd been stuck in the palace. And he'd been searching the dungeons equally as long, trying to locate every one of the dwarves.

He located Fili, Kili, and Ori first. Being the youngest of the troupe, they had been put together in one of the bigger and warmer cells. Thranduil, himself had apparently seen to it that they were comfortable and unharmed. They were given plenty of food and blankets and probably would have been quite happy...had they not been sitting the dungeons of their greatest enemies...

They were glad that he was well and unharmed himself. Kili looked like he was about ready to leap through the bars and hug him to death.

Fili asked after Thorin and Ori wanted to know about his own brothers. Bilbo told them all that he knew and promised to continue searching for the others.

Satisfied that at least three of the company were doing relatively well, the would-be burglar hurried on his way.

The others, to his delight, were in much the same condition. Even Bombur, round as he was, seemed to be getting more than enough to eat. And Bofur was in a good enough mood to joke that at least they weren't being served black squirrel.

Now the only only one left to find was their esteemed leader. And he was proving most elusive.

"Well, he must be here somewhere!" Bilbo muttered to himself late one night. "I've been all through these blasted dungeons and not one sign of him" He sat in an empty room that looked like it had once been used for storage. There were empty barrels scattered all around the floor and currently there was a small blanket spread out in the center. This was where the small hobbit had been camping out the last few days. He had to change every few nights to avoid getting caught.

"Oh drat it all, there must be some place I haven't checked yet." he moaned.

"Well, yes actually." came a voice from beind him. Bilbo yelped in surprise, hastily searching for his ring. Why, oh, why had he chosen tonight of all nights to take it off?!

"You might as well leave the silly thing off, I've already seen you."

Bilbo gaped as a young elf stepped out of the shadow of the doorway. Well, at the very least he _looked _ young. Who could really tell with the whole 'immortal' thing.

The elf was tall with silvery yellow hair that fell just to his shoulder blades, a thin lithe body and a smooth thin face, with a fine straight nose and bright blue eyes. He wore fine clothes in deep blues and gold. Bilbo would have guessed that she was some sort of noble- as it was, he was far too busy shrieking internally at being caught.

Before the hobbit could make so much as a single move, the elf bowed deeply. "Legolas Greenleaf," he announced upon standing. He gave him a gentle smile.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Little One." he said. "I have been watching you for some time Master...?"

Somehow remembering his manners, despite the situation, Bilbo jumped up and bowed himself. "Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Master Elf. A pleasure."

Legolas grinned. "Shire, you say? The land of the Halflings. Is that what you are then? Are you hobbit What on earth are you doing here in wine storage? Are you perhaps with those dwarves that Father's guards found in the wood?"

Bilbo's head was spinning from all the questions.

"Um," he started. "Yes, I am a Hobbit. Um, what do you mean you've been watching me?" Bilbo was suddenly quite nervous. "And what do you mean by Father?"

Legolas' laugh was jovial and Bilbo decided that yes indeed, this one was young. "My father is Thranduil. Kind of this realm."

Bilbo stared at him in abject horror. No , of course he wouldn't have been discovered by a regular elf roaming the halls. He had to be discovered by the king's own son!

"Oh this is just my rotten luck isn't it" he moaned pitifully, falling back to the dirt floor. "Curse those bothersome dwarves for pulling me into this mess. And curse myself for staying!"

Legolas watchedthis display in amusement. "So you really are with them," he said. The young elf came into the room and sat down gracefully beside the hobbit. Bilbo didn't notice, so busy was he, moaning about his own wretched fate.

"By the Valar, yes. And still I am failing them! Oh what shall I do now? Though I suppose that this is one way to keep Thorin from that stone..." he mumbled to himself. "But if I do not know where Thorin is, how can I be sure that he will not find it on his own? Oh how rotten this predicament this is... Might as well feed myself to that cursed dragon for all the good I'm worth."

The hobbit's rant was interrupted by Legolas' hand on his shoulder. "Feeding oneself to a dragon-what ever the circumstances- is a very serious matter."

Bilbo squeaked again, paling and pulling away from the elf prince. He cursed his nervous habit of prattling. He'd said far too much.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Master Elf," he stuttered. "I don't know anything about a dragon or a stone or of any dwarves..." It was a slim chance, and the poor hobbit knew that he was done for when Legolas smiled widely.

"You are an amusing creature, Master Baggins." he laughed. "you may be rest assured that I am no threat to your dwarves," His voice grew conspiratorial and he leaned in close to Bilbo. "In fact, you could very well say that I am here to help you."

That stopped Bilbo dead. He stared at the elf prince with wide disbelieving eyes.

"I beg your pardon?!" he gasped. "Why would you want to help? Your father is Thranduil! I was under the impression that he didn't care for the dwarves of Erebor?"

Legoals scowled when his father's name was mentioned. He crossed his arms in a pout that reminded Bilbo very strongly of certain young dark haired prince. It was oddly endearing and the hobbit softened toward him.

"I am aware of what my father has done," Legolas hissed. "All the more reason that I should offer my assistance now."

Bilbo nodded slowly. The elf seemed sincere in his words, but how was he to know? Thorin had told him of Thranduil's treachery, of the elf-king's betrayal of his people. How was he to know that the son wasn't just like his father? And if there was anything that his hobbit nature had taught him, it was that you couldn't trust strangers.

"Are you perhaps trying to propose an alliance Master Elf?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Legolas shook his head. "Not, exactly," he said. "Though I do believe that I can offer you some guidance in your quest."

Bilbo huffed, more suspicious than ever. "And who says that we need the guidance of a young elfling? We've done fairly well without it thus far."

Again Legolas laughed. "Yes, of course you are Halfling. That is why you stopped in Rivendell to seek counsel from Lord Elrond."

Bilbo blanched. "How did you know about that?" he asked sternly.

"Lord Elrond sent word of your quest many months ago. Why do you think it was so easy for us to catch you lot in the forest?"

Bilbo stared at the elf in disbelief. "You've been expecting us?" he asked. "And Thranduil's first thought was to toss everyone in his prisons?" The hobbit was seething. Legolas, he was pleased to note, had the decency to look sheepish.

"Yes, Lord Elrond sent word of you when you left his borders so suddenly. As did Master Beorn. They were both concerned of your safety, considering where you would be traveling. And rightly so too. If we hadn't found you when we did, those ghastly vermin would have finished you off without a second thought!

My father knew exactly what Thorin Oakenshield wanted. His hope is that by detaining him and his company, he can get him to see sense. He wanted to get Thorin to see that to attempt to reclaim Erebor while the dragon remains free, is far too dangerous... There is a definite chance that many of you will not come out of this quest alive."

Bilbo was quite sure that he was doing a fair impression of a ghost right now. "I was afraid of that..." he swallowed thickly and steeled what little nerve he had left.

"I can't allow that to happen," he said. "There are very young dwarves in this company- as I'm sure you're aware- and I absolutely cannot allow them to come to any harm! As for the matter of Thorin, I made a promise to him months ago that I would help him reclaim his mountain by any means possible. He is determined to see his home again."

Legolas grinned and held up a hand. "Peace, Master Baggins. As I said, I may have something that can help you."

Bilbo looked at him. "And why should I trust you? For all I know, everything you have told me is a complete lie!"

The elf-prince shrugged. "Trust me or not, my offer still stands."

They sat silently for a minute or two, listening to the muffled sounds of the dungeons. Bilbo wondered where in this place, they were keeping Thorin. He thought of the dwarf king who had come to his smial so many months ago. Who had sacrificed so much for his people to. Who wanted so very badly to give his people back the home that they had lost. Who would go to any lengths to protect those he called his friends. Who was so thoroughly irritating and loyal and brave...

The hobbit thought of all of this, and breathing in slowly, he closed his eyes and made a decision.

"You said that none of us would survive so long as Smaug remains free." Legolas smiled, pleased that the hobbit had caught on so quickly.

"Indeed I did, Master Baggins." he said. Bilbo gave him a sideways glance.

"Then I assume, that you know of a way to make him un-free Master Legolas?" He said this almost casually. Almost. Legolas could hear the barely concealed hope through it. His smile grew wider, white teeth striking in the dim light of the room.

"Clever little hobbit!" he said. "I do happen to know of such a way. Although I have personally not done it." Bilbo gave the elf his full attention. If there was even the slightest chance that he defeat Smaug without his dwarves getting hurt, then by the gods, he was going to take it.

"There is a book in my father's library, carefully hidden from prying eyes, that describes the exact method of binding a dragon."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the elf. "Bind a dragon you say?" he asked. He had never heard of such a thing. "How on earth is one supposed to do that?"

Legolas shrugged again. "As far I can tell, it is a spell of sorts. And not a very difficult one at that. If you are agreeable to it, I can bring you the book and you may see for yourself.

The hobbit found himself nodding. "Yes, alright," he said. "Shall I wait here for you then?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, it is too dangerous. I fear that I have been gone too long already; my father will soon be sending guards to look for me." His brow furrowed in thought, his lips pursed to the side.

"I will meet you tomorrow night. In this very room," he said. "Tomorrow I will bring the book." Nodding to himself, he stood and looked down at the hobbit.

"For now, look for your friend. Reassure him that all of his kin are safe.

Bilbo nodded, biting his lip, "You forget, Master Legolas, I haven't slightest idea where he is at in this confounded place!" He was trying not to pout, really he was, but he was tired and hungry and irritable and worried about bothersome dwarf-kings who refused to be found in Elfish Palaces.

Legolas chucked. "Of course, do you recall a corridor that leads to a seemingly empty hallway at the back of the dungeon?"

Bilbo nodded. He knew exactly which one the elf was talking about. It was the scariest looking corridor in the palace with no lights and an eerie feel to it.

"Follow it. Thorin Oakenshield is being held in the only cell at the end." With that, Legolas darted away silently, leaving a mystified hobbit sitting on the cold dirt ground.

After a few minutes of turning the conversation over in his head, Bilbo stood up from his spot. He would trust Legolas for now. And even if this binding spell turned out for nothing, well, then they would be right back where they started.

He nodded to himself as he wiped the dust from his clothing. He supposed it was time to find King Grump and hope that he wasn't worse for wear.

As he walked out of the cellar, quietly slipping his magical ring from his finger, he couldn't help but feel that something big was about to happen. Fate was changing. But whether for good or for bad, Bilbo didn't know...

Legolas slipped easily into his room. It was late, and although like most elves, he required very little sleep; most had retired to rest and relax.

He shut the door behind him and sighed. All around him, the lanterns that lined his walls sprang to life.

He really hadn't meant to speak to the hobbit that had been running around the dungeons. He'd never ahd the chance to meet one of the Shirefolk and the poor creature had just seemed so frustrated and small, he couldn't help but offer his assistance. And speaking of assistance, he made a mental note to sneak some extra food from the kitchens tomorrow. He was almost positive that the halfling had not been getting enough to eat. Not if he was trying to remain hidden.

He flung himself onto his bed and gazed up at the ceiling. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was missing...

He knew that he was right in helping the dwarves to reclaim their homeland. His family owed them that much at least.

Perhaps it was the spell then. If his father discovered that he had given such a spell away or that he had stolen the book...

The elf-prince frowned at the ceiling. He was past caring about what his father wanted. He'd done enough to the dwarf-king already. Or rather, he hadn't done anything, and that was the problem.

In fact, aside from the young ones, the only reason that the rest of the dwarves were in as good as shape as they were, was due to Legolas' involvement.

There was something dark in his father. Something that hadn't been there before. It was a slow poison that was seeping from the forest and if Legolas wasn't careful, it would destroy everything he knew.

It had started with that cursed dragon. Before that, he had never known his father to turn away help from any soul in need. He had been a gracious and kind ruler, loved by all his subjects.

The Thranduil who ruled now was a shadow of his former self. He was hard hearted and cold; even to his own son.

Legolas couldn't even remember the last time he had seen his father smile. And he missed it. The loss of that smile left a gaping hole in the young prince's heart that nothing could soothe.

He would give anything to have his father back.

Maybe that was why he was helping the dwarves; why he had told the hobbit of the spell. Perhaps it was selfish of him, using them like this, but really would it be a win for them all...wouldn't it?

The dwarves would have their city back and maybe...just maybe, the Greenwood-and his father would be restored in the process.

But what would be the cost of that restoration?

Legolas bit his lip and rolled to his side. He refused to think on it. He was doing the right thing. Binding Smaug was the only sensible solution; no one would get hurt this way.

Everything would turn out just fine..

Bilbo crept slowly through the hallway. It was just where Legolas had said it would be. And it was just as dark and scary as he thought it would be.

This hallway was darker than the others had been. It was almost as suffocating as the darkness of Mirkwood had been. Bilbo shuddered. What a hateful place they had found themselves in this time.

He was finding that he rather disliked this King Thranduil. How cruel would you have to be to put someone in total darkness like this; to cut them off completely from their family and loved ones?

He stopped suddenly. Was that breathing he heard? He squinted in the dark, just barely making out the outline of bars.

He breathed in. "Thorin?" he whispered. Please, let him be here.

He heard a quiet gasp, abnormally loud in the quiet of the dungeon.

"Master Baggins...? Bilbo...it is that you?"

Chapter one/end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kili, son of Vili, nephew to Thorin Oakenshield and brother to Fili was absolutely, spectacularly and horrifically...bored.

He'd never been one for staying in one spot for too long. Even in Rivendell and Beorn's place he'd been free to roam around. Maybe it had something to do with being born above ground on a mountain instead of inside one; but Kili had never been fond of small places.

Small and dark. For although Mirkwood had not been in the least bit tiny (quite the contrary, it was much to big in his opinion.) the darkness and the quiet had made it quite oppressive. He'd very much wanted to clutch onto his brother's or even his uncle's tunic but that would have made him look weak and young. He wasn't keen for Thorin to see him look so afraid. After all, it was just a forest.

He scowled at the wooden wall of his cell. Just a forest. Wasn't that just the biggest bunch of rubbish? Sure it was just a forest. Just a forest with black not-tasty squirrels, ginormous dwarf eating spiders and stupid, mean wood elves. The youngest prince could now fully see why his uncle hated them so much.

At least they had fed them though. And they hadn't taken him away from his brother. That would have been really bad. The two of them had never before been separated-barring that horrendous thunder battle; both Fili and Kili refused to think on it- and he wasn't about to be now.

Fili had just finished wrapping one of the blankets around him and checking that Ori was warm enough as well. The oldest of the trio was curled up near the bars of the cells whimpering for Dori or Nori. Unfortunately, the elves _had_ separated him from his brothers and not for the first time, Kili was thankful that he and Fili were so close in age. They seemed to want to keep the older dwarves away from the younger ones. They probably thought that they would be easier to break if they didn't have an older reinforcement standing right behind him. Kili swallowed thickly. They were probably right.

"Don't look so frightened, Kili." Fili said, brushing his brother's hair back from his face. Kili pursed his lips. He wasn't scared dammit! He was bored! There was nothing to do in cell except stare at the walls, eat and sleep. Though, he wasn't really complaining about the eating part, after being without it for what seemed like weeks.

His brother laughed lightly. "Alright, stop with the poop face. I get it, you are the epitome of steadfast bravery." He laughed again when his little brother stuck his tongue out at him and turned away. Kili was laying on the only mattress in the cell and though it was comfy, it was still a long way off from an actual bed with pillows and their mother's hand woven blankets.

Fili felt an ache for his mother back in Ered Luin. What would she think if she could see them right now? Held captive in an elvish prison with their uncle missing, possibly dead?

"Hey Fili?" asked his brother. He turned to him and straightened the blanket around him.

"Yeah?" he said. No matter what happened. He would protect Kili.

"Do you think Mr. Bilbo has found Uncle yet?" Fili sighed.

"I don't know, Kili." he replied. "Go to sleep." Ever since the scene on the Carrock; well really since the start of their adventure, Kili seemed to worship the little burglar, going out of his way to talk with him as they rode their ponies or to eat meals with him or even as far as to place his bed roll next to him. Bilbo took it all in stride, smiling kindly whenever the young dwarf approached him. Fili was inclined to feel jealous, well he would have been if it wasn't clear that the hobbit was half way in love with Thorin already.

It didn't help Kili's admiration when Bilbo continuously saved their hides. Fili looked up out of the cell, past where Ori lay shivering and into the dim light of the winding hallway. Were the others out there somewhere? Was Thorin? What was going to become of him. To all of them? Were they all to die here? So close to the home they'd lost? The young heir closed his eyes and listened to the slow breathing of his brother as he lay next to him.

'Bilbo,' he thought. 'We're counting on you.'

Bilbo stared; or rather squinted through the darkness. He could just barely make out a large shape pressed up against bars of a cell. The form of man, he thought, a head with long hair and broad shoulders...

The hobbit could have wept in relief. He would know those shoulder anywhere. It was Thorin! He was certain of it. The dwarf was alright. He was here and he was alright! At least he sincerely hoped that was the case.

"Thorin?" he breathed. "I-is that really you? Are you okay? You're not hurt you?" He tried not to make his voice sound as frightened as he felt. Hard though it was.

His friend laughed, a huge, humorless guffaw that echoed off the walls and reverberated within Bilbo's very being.

"Yes, it is me," Thorin said. "I am well enough. I have to commend the elves on their treatment of their prisoners. Had our positions been reversed, I cannot say that I would have been so courteous."

Bilbo blinked. "Are you..." he said in disbelief. "Are you _pouting_ because the elves are being _nice_ to you?"

The dwarf-king scowled. "They have no right to keep me here in this... fluffy prison!" he hissed. "And I don't _pout _Halfling. I was...thinking."

Bilbo rolled his eyes in exasperation. Eru save him from dwarvish stubbornness. That _fluffy _cage, as you call it, is helping your company- your _nephews_ heal from their Mirkwood ordeal." he pointed out.

Thorin stared at him, eyes wide. "So they have been captured as well," he said, the disappointment clear in his tone.

Bilbo's eyes softened. "I would rather have them all safe and warm and _fed_ than out there with those monstrous spiders."

That really got the dwarf's attention. "Spiders?" he asked. "I have clearly been missing out. I was taken just after we saw those floating lights in the forest. What spiders are you talking about?"

So Bilbo told him all that happened since his capture. When he was finished, Thorin was staring at him with astonished eyes.

The hobbit raised an eyebrow at him. He looked behind him to see if perhaps he'd been caught by the guards but there was no one else in the darkness.

"What?" he asked. "What are you looking at Thorin?"

The dwarf-king blinked. "You," he said. "are a fierce little thing when you put your mind to it. I had no idea that hobbits were such fearsome warriors."

Bilbo scowled. "We aren't. Hobbits aren't meant to be warriors or fighters. But..." he stopped his friend mid-protest. "we will always do what it takes to protect those we care for. And spiders are nasty, vile, disgusting creatures anyway. I've never liked them."

At this Thorin let out a stiff laugh. "Duly noted, Mr. Baggins. I will try my best to stay on your good side from now on."

For the first time since leaving Beorn's house, Thorin's eyes held a genuine warmth. He shook his head fondly and despite the dire circumstances, Bilbo found himself smiling as well, though he knew that the dwarf could not see him with his ring on.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute or so; each basking the relief that the other was relatively safe and unharmed.

Suddenly they heard a sound off in the distance. It was an elf guard, making his rounds.

Bilbo frowned and sighed, reluctant to leave so soon after having finally found Thorin. "I suppose that's my cure to leave." Thorin nodded grimly.

As the hobbit turned to leave, Thorin stopped him.

"Bilbo," he said. The hobbit quirked his ears, waiting with baited breath, but for what, he didn't know.

"Yes, Thorin?" he whispered. He could hear the guard getting closer. Thorin stared grimly in the direction of his voice.

"I owe you the lives of my kin and I, Master Baggins. Please; stay safe."

Bilbo nodded solemnly. He was more determined than ever to see his friends freed and on their way to Erebor. And if he had to make some sacrifices in order to see it happen; so be it.

"I've made my decision, Master Legolas." said Bilbo when the elf walked into his hiding spot the next night.

The prince was carrying a small plate laden with what looked liked ham, cheese and bread. Bilbo's eyes were immediately drawn to it and he was suddenly reminded that he'd had nothing but a few scraps stolen from the kitchens. His stomach gurgled its displeasure.

Legolas laughed quietly. "I figured that you might have been hungry, Master Baggins. You can't have been eating well.

Bilbo blushed wildly; ashamed at his body's betrayal. The elf-prince smiled gently at the small creature. He sat beside him on the dirt ground and placed the plate in front of him.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said. "And besides, the rest of your company are receiving full meals, why should you suffer when they do not?"

Bilbo's eyes shone with gratitude as he began to eat.

After a few minutes of silence, save for the quiet sounds of Bilbo swallowing, Legolas said, "You mentioned something about a decision? I take it you truly mean to go through with it then?"

Bilbo nodded, swallowing the last of the bread. "Yes, I know it's a long shot, but I don't see that I have any other choice. If this is the only way that I can guarantee their lives, then so be it."

The determination in the hobbit's voice was inspiring. "Your loyalty to Thorin Oakenshield is astounding." he said.

Bilbo shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"I'd probably feel much more loyal if I had a way to get them out of your father's prison." He looked sideways at his new friend. "I don't suppose that you have the authority to simply release them...do you?"

Legolas sighed. "I am afraid not, my friend." A spark of mischief twinkled in the elf''s bright blue eyes just then.

"I can not release them. My father would be furious," he said. "But that does not mean that I cannot 'accidentally' give you information that may or may not lead to an escape...

Bilbo had found their uncle.

Kili didn't want to sleep anymore. He was done with sleeping, he was done with eating, and most of all, he was done with _sitting around_. His uncle was here and he was fin and Kili was ready to leave!

He knew that it was late. The guards that brought them dinner had been gone for hours already. The young dwarf lay flat on the ground, his arms stretched out to the side and his face to the empty ceiling.

Beside him on the mattress, lay Fili and Ori. The latter had finally been persuaded to leave his spot by the bars in favor of a semi comfortable sleep. Fili lay next to him, making sure to keep a spot open for his brother.

"Hey, Fee," asked the youngest dwarf. Fili cracked open an eye. 

"What, Kee?" he answered.

"Oh nothing," his brother replied. "I was just bored." Fili sighed irritably. There would be no sleeping tonight it seemed. Not for him. And certainly not while Kili was in one of his moods.

He sat up and moved down from the mattress so that they wouldn't disturb Ori. Once he was sitting comfortably on the ground, Kili maneuvered himself so that his head was in his brother's lap. Fili immediately began to run his hands through his little brother's unruly hair. Kili sighed in contentment and turned onto his side.

A few minutes of silence and then, "Do you think Bilbo will be our uncle?"

Fili looked down, eyes wide in shock. "What are you talking about?" he asked cautiously. "We already have an uncle remember? Big guy? Long black hair? Looks like us only older? Is always in a grumpy mood?"

Kili giggled and snuggled into his brother's warmth. "Yeah, I know Thorin is our uncle." he said. "I was just thinking that maybe we could have two uncles, you know? Lots of people have two uncles."

The younger brother yawned just then. "And Thorin likes Bilbo, so what's the problem?" Fili was too stunned to even think of a reply.

When his brother didn't answer, Kili moved back onto his back and looked at him. "Fee? What's wrong?" he asked.

Fili shook himself out of his stupor. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Kili's. "This is why you're not allowed to think, Little Brother. You come up with all of these odd notions from nowhere at all."

Kili scowled up at him. "Oh shut it. And get your nasty elf breath out of my face!" Fili laughed quietly. Happy to have efficiently distracted his brother.

"Then don't say such weird things, Orc Brains." he said. He leaned back up so that he wouldn't hurt his back. "And go to sleep." Bilbo said that he would come back tomorrow with a plan for escaping. We'll have to have our wits about us."

Kili nodded absently and closed his eyes.

"No." said Thorin.

Bilbo frowned. "But I haven't even told the plan yet."

The two of them were sitting in much same fashion as they were the night before. Bilbo sat in front of the bars while as close to him as he could on the other side. This time though, Bilbo had taken off the ring and Legolas had even given him a small lantern so that they could one another as they talked.

Thorin gave him hard look. "Mr. Baggins," the dwarf-lord began. "Just yesterday, you were in here in a near panic and not a single clue as to how to free us from this prison. Now, today, you came bouncing in here, a grin as wide as an anvil on your face, telling me that you now have a plan.

A plan that I may or may not agree with judging by the apprehension in your eyes. So I will simply save you the breath and tell you 'no'."

Bilbo blinked in astonishment. Before he could comment however, Thorin smirked at him.

"I helped my sister raise Fili and Kili." Bilbo couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks.

'It really should be illegal for someone to have a smile like that,' he thought. Not that he thought that Thorin was attractive-well maybe he was little bit attractive...but that was entirely besides the point.

"Well," he said regaining his composure. "In any case, it's the best plan that I could come up with. We are on a time schedule are we not?" He tried to sound nonchalant about it, "But by all means, if you would rather stay here in Thranduil's 'fluffy' prison, I suppose I cannot stop you," He moved to stand up.

"Perhaps the others will be more agreeable-"

Thorin cut him off with a growl. "You really are a most irritating creature, Mr, Baggins." he hissed.

Bilbo huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Oh, how very nice to meet you, Mr. Pot," he said. "Or would His Majesty care to be the kettle instead?"

Thorin glared at him for a moment before realizing that he was in a losing battle. His face broke out into a small smile. Chuckling lightly, he said, "Well met, Mr. Baggins."

Bilbo grinned, feeling more giddy than he should have at their playful banter. "May I continue then?" he asked.

The dwarf shook his head. "You might as well," he said. "Though, I suspect that I am correct in assuming that I will not like this plan..."

Bilbo shrugged and sat back down. He still had a little time before the guard would return to bring his friend lunch. "I guess it really depends on how you feel about barrels...

Bilbo sat in his little abandoned wine cellar. A small bowl of cold stew, courtesy of Master Legolas yet again, beside him and the book propped up on his lap.

The book was clearly old with crumbling pages and faded letters. No one had opened its pages in a long time. Though it was an obvious antique, it was still quite legible, which was all the hobbit really cared about at the moment. If he'd had more time, his scholarly self would have marveled at the seemingly simple book.

The entire thing appeared to be written in the Common Tongue, from front to back. A quick flip through proved that it was just as Legolas had told him; a book of spells dedicated to binding and bespelling dragons.

"There must be something more to it," he'd told the elf-prince when he'd given it to him. "One cannot simply march up to a dragon and demand him to do his bidding! Magic always comes with a price."

But no, that really did appear to be the case. There were spells of power, of magic able to bend the powers of a dragons to the will of the user. There were charts explaining the different types of dragons and outlined which types could perform which magicks.

A white dragon, for instance, could assume the shape of any living creature while a dragon who scales were green or emerald could perform great feats of healing- in so inclined.

The book told of the different types of temperaments each dragon could possess. Black dragons were known to be the most violent of the species while golden dragons could be more docile in nature and willing to assist- as long as they deemed you worthy.

While this was all fascinating information, and Bilbo was very interested in it all, he was a hobbit on a mission, and he would succeed.

'My luck,' he thought absently, turning the page. 'Smaug will be a great black dragon who loves sample new things for supper.'

He didn't know how long he'd been reading when he finally came upon the one thing- the one spell that was going to solve all of their problems.

It was a single page, with only a few lines written on it. He read it over carefully, looking for any hidden instructions or small print. Again, it was only the spell, written plainly. This is was almost too easy.

'Stop that, Bilbo,' he scolded himself. 'Our luck is finally changing. We have everything we get Thorin back his mountain. And this way, no one has to get hurt.'

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he failed to notice a figure sneaking up behind him.

"You really shouldn't concentrate so hard, Master Baggins," said Legolas cheerfully. "You'll give yourself a terrible headache."

Bilbo jumped in surprise. He reached for his little blade, Sting, under his coat. Seeing that it was only the elf-prince he placed a shaking hand over his pounding heart. He glared as the young elf sat beside him.

"And you should not sneak up on people." he hissed. Legolas shrugged. 

"To be fair, I did say your name three times," he grinned. "It can hardly be considered my fault if you fail to respond."

The hobbit rolled his eyes. Every second he spent with the young elf reminded him of the two young dwarf-princes still locked away.

Speaking of... "Did you bring the keys?" he asked. Their plan was a risky one and would require a lot of preparation.

The elf nodded and pulled a large ring with just two keys on it.

"The large one," he explained, handing the ring to Bilbo. "is for the regular cells doors. The small one goes to the dwarf-king's cell."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at that. "Why the separate keys? Surly just the one would have suffice?"

"I've learned not to question my father's eccentricities." was the only explanation offered up by his friend. Bilbo decided not to push it. It didn't take wizard to notice the sadness that tinged that statement. Instead, he turned his attention back to their escape plan.

"And the guards?" he asked. "Are you sure you can distract them long enough for us to get out?" This was the most crucial part of the plan. If Legolas could not get rid of the guards in the main wine cellar, they would have no chance.

He'd learned that the basement, along with being home to the Thranduil's dungeons, and the occasional wine cellar, also had a river that ran all the way from the palace to the city of Laketown. It was along this river, Legolas informed him, that the wood elves sent their empty wine barrels. Once they reached the docks at Laketown, the barrels would be unloaded by the men.

From Laketown, would be a short boat ride to the ruins of Dale and then only a three day journey by pony up to the Lonely Mountain and the city of Erebor to face their foe.

The tricky part was making sure that the guards who were in charge of sending the barrels on their way were out of the cellar long enough for Bilbo to sneak thirteen dwarves into the empty barrels.

But Legolas assured him that he had a fool-proof distraction prepared and there would be no complications.

Still, it never hurt to double-or triple check.

"Yes, Master Baggins," laughed the prince, his good mood seemingly restored. "I assure you, everything is going to be just fine. I promise. Now stop looking so nervous, I've brought you a present."

Bilbo looked at the elf in exasperation. "That's hardly fair!" he pouted. "I've got nothing to thank you with and you've already done so much for me already!"

Legolas smiled kindly as he produced a cloth bag from under his tunic. "You can thank me by taking care of this menace and returning things to the way they were." he said.

He held the bag out to hobbit who took it curiously.

"The cloth is enchanted," Legolas said. "Anything placed inside of it will remain dry as a bone, no matter how soaked the outside gets. Perfect for taking a special book along for a barrel ride, wouldn't you say?"

Bilbo's eyes widened at the implication. He hugged the bag to his chest. "You would allow me to take the book?" he asked. Legolas nodded.

"Of course," he answered. "What good will it do sitting around here collecting dust? It is in far better hands with you."

Bilbo could barely keep the emotion out of his voice as he thanked his friend. "Thank you so much Legolas," he said. "I swear to you, Smaug will be taken care of. I won't let him get away the atrocities he's committed."

The two sat in silence for awhile, each pondering what he was about to do. Finally Legolas cleared his throat.

"Father is going to have a banquet tomorrow night." he said. Bilbo nodded. It would be the perfect time. There would be very few elves guarding the dungeons or wandering the halls.

"Talk to your dwarves, prepare them. If we are to do this, it has to be tomorrow..."

The boys were quivering with excitement. Kili was nearly vibrating with it. Bilbo couldn't help but grin at their faces. They all stood against the bars of their cell, clutching onto one another as though Bilbo had just told them that they would all be receiving a year's worth of desserts.

"And remember, we must be very quiet tomorrow. There may not be many elves perusing the halls but that does not mean we can just tramp around like a herd of oilphants." He instructed. All three nodded emphatically.

"And we will finally get to see the other Mister Bilbo?" Ori was watching him with hopeful eyes. Or at least where he thought the hobbit was standing. They were used to not being able to see their friend by now and had learned to follow the sound of his voice. The hobbit could see how hard this separation had been for young dwarf. At least Fili and Kili had had each other.

He nodded. "Yes, Ori," he said. "We will all be leaving together." Fili looked thoughtful. 

"Are you sure it has to be barrels, Bilbo?" he asked. He didn't sound as derisive as his uncle had. "It will be safe for us to travel that way?"

It was a decent question. Bilbo bit his lip. "As safe I can get it, Fili. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Who cares!" Kili shook his brother excitedly. "We are finally leaving this boring place!" The boy's eyes shone with exhilaration. "Mister Boggins, you are the best!"

Bilbo grinned at their enthusiasm. He could do this. If just for them. He would have no regrets.

"I'm glad you think so Kili," he laughed. "Now all of you, try and get some rest. I have to go tell the others. I'll see you tomorrow." The boys nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Mr. Boggins." They answered in synch.

The next day was a whirlwind of activity. If Legolas hadn't warned him, Bilbo would have thought that all the elves had gone mad; as it was, the hobbit just barely managed to stay out from underfoot as elves ran to and from getting this and that.

After he'd gone to the boys' cell, he'd visited each of his friends in turn and informed them of the plan. The older dwarves were not as enthusiastic as Fili, Kili and Ori. In fact, most of them seemed to be of the same opinion as Thorin. Though Dori, and Nori were please that they were to be reunited with their little brother as well as with each other. Thorin was amused to be told of Kili's non-stop chatter.

That night, as soon as the banquet was due to start, Bilbo put his plan into action.

"Wait for my signal to enter the main cellar," Legolas warned. "I will to put in a brief appearance at my father's side. I will make sure that they are busy. That should give you enough time to free all thirteen dwarves without interruption. Do not dawdle but do not rush yourselves either. I know you want to be free of this place, but we must be precise. We cannot afford mistakes."

Bilbo took his friend's warning to heart. With his magical ring firmly wedged on his finger, he watched silently as the guards made one final sweep of the dungeons before heading off to the banquet.

The first to be freed were the boys, followed by Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Bifur, Dori, Bombur, Gloin, Oin, and Bofur. And finally Thorin.

There was no time for joyous reunions though. He watched as each dwarf gave their family a brief once over to check for harm before they turned to where Bilbo stood to lead them. And lead them he did as the company traveled the winding halls of the dungeon turning at the sound of Bilbo's voice.

Soon the sounds of rushing water could be heard. They had reached the main cellar.

"Wait here for a moment," whispered Bilbo. The poor hobbit's nerves were running high, boarding on fraying. Here was the crucial moment. The moment of truth as it were. "Hide here around this corner. Do not come until I call for you. Understood?" 

When the dwarves all nodded, Bilbo turned and walked into the cellar. He was fully expecting to see Prince Legolas chatting up the guards or spinning some wild story to get them to leave. Neither of these things he saw.

Instead, the scene that greeted him was a lone elf-prince, leaning over the still forms of two guards. Two chalices of wine lay spilled on the ground beside them. He gasped loudly, alerting the prince to his presence.

Legolas looked toward the door. "Master Baggins I presume?" he said with a grin. "Don't worry, I've only given them a mild sleeping draught. They'll sleep for several hours; plenty of time for you and your dwarves to escape."

Bilbo nodded, then remembered that Legolas couldn't see him.

"Thank you for your help, Master Legolas. You do your kingdom a great service. I will find some way to repay you. The keys are by the door to Thorin's cell, just as we agreed upon."

The prince nodded with a sad smile. "Farewell, Bilbo Baggins. May the Valar's grace shine down on you for you do us all a great service." With that the elf started toward the door.

"Hurry," he said. "I will stall any others from coming here." And then he was gone.

With the prince out of the cellar, Bilbo was able to fully take in his surroundings.

As with most of the palace, this place too was built mainly of wood. Barrels, presumably full of wine and other goods were stacked precariously by the doors. Near the river itself, which bubbled happily in front of him were the empty barrels with their lids already secured on tight for the trip downstream- all save thirteen of them whose lids were propped up next to them.

Bilbo took a deep breath, made sure his book and sword were secure in his new bag and pulled off the ring. It was now or never.

Getting the dwarves into the barrels was the easy part. Convincing them to let him put the lids on and secure them, now that was a bit trickier.

But he managed it. It took close to an hour but at last there was but one dwarf who still refused to be shut inside his barrel.

"Now, Kili, I promise it's only going to be for a little bit." he soothed the whimpering dwarf. He smoothed the hair back from the youngest company member's face. If he had known that the young dwarf was afraid of small spaces he would have thought of a different way to sneak them out of the palace. As it was, he had no idea how to comfort him. The barrel could only fit one person each, otherwise he would never have separated him from his brother or his uncle.

Bilbo was at a loss. Kili was the last one to be packed and he didn't know how much longer the guards would sleep.

"I don't think I can do this Mister Bilbo," Kili choked. He was trying to be brave; he really was but the thought of the wooden lid closing him into such a tiny space; it made his head spin and his heart pound painfully in is chest, making it hard to breath.

"Oh Kili," Bilbo whispered sympathetically. "I know it's scary but we have to hurry. The guards won't sleep forever."

Kili choked back a sob and closed his eyes. He was going to be sick. "Please Mr. Bilbo. I don't like this. I don't like this at all!"

The boy was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. They couldn't afford that to happen. Not now. Looking around the room, Bilbo thought quickly. Kili was small by dwarf standards, perhaps he could somehow squeeze himself in with him? No, someone had to make sure that the lid was on tightly so that no water could leak in. Why, oh why had Kili chosen now to make his claustrophobia known?!

Suddenly Bilbo got an idea. He took off his coat and bag and slipped his ring into his trouser pocket. He wrapped the bag up in his coat and held the bundle out to the dwarf.

"Kili," he said gently, hoping to pull the boy's attention away from the fact that he was in a barrel about to plunge into a river. "I need you to look after this. Can you do that for me?"

Kili nodded, a stray tear trekking its lonely way down his cheek. Gods, what would he do not to have to put the dwarf through this.

Kili took the bundle from the hobbit, instantly burying his face in the fabric. The scent that enfolded him was so very clearly Bilbo and brought comfort to him. He sniffed, trying not to full on sob into the coat. He so did not want to do this.

Bilbo smiled encouragingly. "Good job Kili," he whispered, running his fingers through the boy's hair. "Just keep a hold of that. You're being so brave right now." He picked up the lids with his other hand.

"Alright now, I'm putting the lid on. Remember try to be as quiet as possible."

Kili nodded with his head still buried in Bilbo's coat.

No sooner had he secured the lid on, Bilbo heard a groan from one of the guards. They were out of time!

Reaching quickly for the ring in his pocket, Bilbo disappeared and stepped off to the side.

He didn't know how long he stood there waiting impatiently for the two to figure out why they had passed out before they started rolling the barrels off into the river. The hobbit grimaced as thoughts of his friends ran through his head. It couldn't be helped. This had to be done.

Now came the worst part in Bilbo's opinion. He watched as the last dwarf-filled barrel was rolled over the side and he leaped on the top of it.

It was time to ride the ride the river and pray that he didn't drown.

Chapter two/end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The trip down the river wasn't bad. Oh no, in Bilbo's humble opinion, it was much, much worse. There was absolutely nothing smooth about, there were too many bumps and twists. Poor Bilbo lost count of he'd thrown up or passed out. He'd wished he had asked Legolas to stay and shut him in a barrel as well, though he was certain the dwarves would have said otherwise.

By the time they made it to the docks at Laketown, the hobbit was completely soaked to the bone and shivering violently.

He had not taken off the ring in all this time. Not even after the men from the town had come, pulled out the barrels, and left, with many mutters of "Damn elves," and "Barrels get heavier every time."

Finally after he was certain that the men were gone, and not going to be returning, he took the metal band off. He lay on the solid ground, breathing heavily and letting the late afternoon sunshine wash over him and warm him. When he'd gathered enough strength to move again, he made his way slowly over to the barrels where his lay waiting.

He'd tried to keep track of which tubs contained his dwarves, but now his mind was fuzzy. The only thing he could remember was that he had to find Kili. The poor dwarf had to be in worse condition than he was, and he was still very jittery.

It took three tries before he finally found one of the dwarves. Low and behold, it was Thorin who popped out. And judging by the scowl on his face, the dwarf-king was not very happy to see him.

Bilbo was in no mood to deal with his attitude. "The next sentence out of your mouth had better be full of glittering praise or a heartfelt and humble thank you; otherwise you can just keep it to yourself. Now pull yourself out of there and help me find the others."

He glared at the dwarf, daring him to argue.

Thorin seemed to realize that he was on the losing end of this battle and sighed heavily. "As you wish, Master Baggins," he said, crawling out of his barrel and flopping on the ground.

Kili was suffocating. Okay, he wasn't actually suffocating, he was certain that there was more than enough air in the wooden tub he was in. It just wasn't going into his lungs. The walls were just too close. And his head was swimming. He kept being jostled, and the barrel kept spinning, making him sick to his stomach. He would have been screaming if, he'd had enough oxygen. As it was, his face stayed buried in Bilbo's coat, tears streaming down his face.

He wasn't sure how long he was in the wooden death trap, and didn't even recall when it stopped moving.

All he remembered was a sudden burst of light and there was Bilbo's worried face standing in the sun. Like a squirrel after a nut, Kili shot out of the barrel and into the hobbit's arms.

Bilbo sighed in relief. "Oh, Kili. It's alright. You're safe now."

"It was awful, Bilbo!" he wailed into the older males chest. "I tried to be brave, I really did!"

Bilbo cradled the young dwarf. He could feel the curious stares of the rest of the company. Well, there were at least ten curious stares. He knew there was one death glare behind him. One death glare and one concerned.

"It's alright, Kili," he soothed. "You did very well. I'm so proud of you." He rocked the dwarf back and forth, aware of the shadow creeping up on him. "And look, now you're not in that boring dungeon anymore."

Kili continued to cry for a while longer. His entire body was convulsing with great shuddering breaths. The relief at finally being in the open was finally overwhelming him.

"Shh, Kili," he heard the hobbit's voice, felt his warmth as he clung to him.

Bilbo felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in the eyes of Thorin. The dwarf king gave him a small smile and gestured to the rest of the group. He knelt down beside the two and moved his hand from Bilbo's shoulder to his nephew's.

"Kili, that's quite enough, you need to let Bilbo go now." Oh to hear his uncle Thorin's voice again. He recognized the hands that pulled him gently form the hobbit instantly clung to their owner.

Thorin immediately enveloped him in a strong embrace. "I'm here, Lad," he whispered into Kili's damp locks. "Everything's alright, just as Master Baggins said."

The dwarf-king looked up at the hobbit sitting on the grass beside them guiltily chewing on his lip. It was then that he noticed just how soaking wet his burglar was. He frowned.

"How on earth did you get so wet, Halfling?" he asked. Bilbo shrugged.

"Someone had to make sure you lot were packed properly." he said simply.

Thorin blinked. He was stopped from responding by the sniffling boy in his arms.

"You mean you weren't in a barrel Bilbo?" sniffed Kili, pulling away from his uncle's matted furs.

The hobbit blushed, and started fidgeting. "Uh," he stuttered. "Well...um...no?"

Thorin's glare returned ten-fold. Yet again this halfling had risked himself for the sake of someone else.

"And you gave no thought to your own safety?" he asked coolly.

Bilbo chuckled nervously, "Um, well..." he said, "We should go and check the others-"

"The others are just fine, Bilbo. Damp perhaps, but they will survive." Thorin gave the hobbit a hard stare. "I am more concerned with you. Your clothing is soaked through and you are shivering."

"Oh Bilbo," said Kili, pulling himself away from his uncle. "You're jacket. You can have it back now, if you want." The child's face was beet red as if he were embarrassed by his emotional display. The hobbit smiled kindly at him and went to retrieve his coat from the barrel.

"Thank you Kili," he said, picking it up and dusting it off. The coat was a little damp but no worse than it had been before he'd given it to Kili.

The cloth bag, though, was nowhere to be found. Bilbo tried not to let himself panic. It had probably fallen out during the trip down river. He could come later and get it when they were safe in the city. He didn't know why, but he was very reluctant to tell his dwarves about the book, like his ring, it was his secret to keep and his alone.

More than that, he had the distinct impression that Thorin was going to be extremely displeased when he found out about his plan to bind Smaug. And that the idea had come from the son of the elf who'd betrayed his family.

But it was the right thing to do, Bilbo consoled himself. He put on his damp jacket, his shivering intensifying. No matter, the consequences, it was the right thing- the only thing –to do.

Kili watched his friend struggle to put his coat on. He looked so cold, that the young dwarf felt bad about taking it. Especially since he now knew that the hobbit has forgone his own barrel to ensure that theirs had been secure.

He could feel his uncle's irritation behind him. If it had been any other dwarf, Kili would have been angry that they were irritated with their savior. As it was, Kili knew that his uncle's irritation was just a mask for the concern he felt.

He leaned back briefly into Thorin's warmth before moving to stand up. Off in the distance he could hear the others conversing, among them, Fili's laughter rang clear. He brightened at hearing his brother. He was still shaky and feeling a bit nauseous but now that he was out of that stupid, suffocating death barrel, and knowing that his family was safe, he felt that he was going to be okay.

The tension between the two adults in front of him though… well he wasn't about to stick around for the argument he could feel brewing.

"Um…" he said, brushing himself off. "I…uh think I'll go check on the others now, shall I?" Without any hesitation, the young dwarf ran off to join the others, leaving a very grumpy, concerned uncle with a nervous, shivering hobbit.

It was dark by the time the company had made their introductions and secured a place to stay. The Master of Laketown seemed very keen on getting on his uncle's good side. Never mind the fact that most of the others were cold and shivering in the autumn air. Especially the poor hobbit.

It was the one called Bard who finally put an end to the Master's tedious speeches, informing the man that night would be upon them soon and that their guests would surly enjoy having some time to freshen up and relax after such a taxing journey. The group agreed enthusiastically.

Reluctantly, the greasy-haired man let them go. But not before requesting the presence of Thorin at his mansion for supper that night, to which the dwarf-king agreed to.

Now, as Kili sat out on the balcony of room he'd been given at the local inn, he felt that he could truly breathe. Perhaps for the first time in months….well at least since they'd left Beorn's house…

He sat on the cold stone, legs drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. His chin rested on top of his knees. He was clean, he was warm, he was fed and his family was safe. What's more, they were only a week's journey from their destination. The night was shaping up to be very nearly perfect.

The young dwarf sighed heavily and closed his eyes. This adventure was turning out to be very different than what he'd imagined it would be. If his mother could only see him right now, what would she say? Would she be proud of him and Fili? He knew that she hadn't exactly been thrilled that her boys were accompanying their uncle on such a dangerous quest. Mahal! She was afraid of what might happen to _Thorin_ on such an adventure, let alone her precious children.

Thinking about his mother waiting for them so far away in the Blue Mountains made Kili's chest ache with want. He missed his mother very much, but he also knew that he had to do this. He knew that it was the right thing to do. He couldn't remain a child forever, and this quest was the perfect way to show his family just how adult he really was. He was 77 years old for Mahal's sake. Plenty old enough to go out into the world.

As long as that world didn't contain barrels…or spiders…or trolls…

They could contain hobbits though, Kili decided as a cool night breeze ruffled his hair and clothes. He liked hobbits. He liked that their homes were always nice and warm and that they had really good food and nice soft beds. They were brave and nice and funny and they made sure that stubborn uncles got enough sleep and food and medicine.

Okay, so he really only knew one hobbit. But if the other hobbits were anything like Mr. Bilbo, then they couldn't all be bad, right?

"What have I said about thinking Little Brother?" came his brother's voice from behind him. He and Fili were naturally sharing a room. Even after being in the same cell in Mirkwood, Kili was loathe to be away from his brother for any amount of time. He'd wanted to ask if Thorin could share the room with them but that would have been far too childish and his uncle had already seen him weak once that day.

He smiled tiredly up at Fili, his eyes opening ever so slightly. "Wasn't thinking..." he muttered. The older heir chuckled as he sat next to him, their shoulders bumping one another in the cool night air. Kili instantly curled into him, leaching the warmth from the older dwarf's body.

"Just wondering about Mum, that's all" Fili leaned his head on his younger brother's head. The two of them sat looking out at the stars that twinkled in the inky black night sky.

"Do you think she misses us?" he asked quietly.

Fili was quiet for a moment before smiling softly. "She probably enjoys the peace and quiet." he joked. "You know, now that you're not there giving her a headache." Kili nudged him indignantly.

"Shut up," he said. Fili nudged him right back. This went on for a few minute, each brother shoving the other until they calmed. They sat in silence, each just enjoying the others company.

"So, Bilbo is sick." Fili said. Kili looked at his brother in concern. Bilbo had been shivering rather severely this afternoon. Had he caught a cold or something?

"Oin says it's nothing serious," Fili continued. "But looks like our burglar is out of commission for a while." Kili nodded. Maybe he would go and see him tomorrow after breakfast.

He felt movement beside him as his brother stretched. "I'm completely beat." he said. "I think I'll have an early night. He unfolded himself and stood with an expectant look at his younger brother. When all Kili did was stare at him with wide puppy dog eyes, he sighed. He knew exactly what his brother wanted

"You can sleep in my bed tonight Little Brother," he said. His face turned stern as Kili grinned widely. "But only tonight. You have to learn to sleep on your own. What will you do when we reclaim Erebor? We'll have completely separates rooms then. And personally, I think you're too old to be sleeping in your brother's bed. No matter how amazing and brilliant he is."

Kili rolled his eyes as he too stood up and stretched. "Now you sound just like Thorin," he teased as he walked through the doors, into their large spacious room. "Next you'll start reciting ridiculously long speeches about honor and the pride of the line of Durin." Fili snorted behind him.

"Give me a little credit, Brother." he said, shutting the balcony door behind him. The moon shone through the windows and the simple door to illuminate a large room with two long beds and plush carpets. A small oak desk sat off to one corner opposite a large wooden wooden wardrobe. Unfortunately for the company, everything was man-sized so they all looked like children when trying to climb onto the beds. Even Balin with his snow white hair looked ridiculously tiny in comparison.

Kili made his way over to one of the beds, the one with Fili's old tunic and trousers piled next to it, and climbed onto it. It took him a few attempts but eventually, he managed to shimmy his way onto the wool blankets. He blew out an irritated breath at his brother's chuckling.

"Laugh all you want," he hissed. "You're shorter than I am."

The only thing his brother did was laugh.

The next morning dawned bright and cool as the dwarves of Erebor woke. Kili opened his eyes as the sunlight tickled his face. He scrunched his nose and tried to snuggle back into his brother's chest. He groaned in displeasure Fili started to stir.

"No getting up," the youngster slurred. Kili tugged on his brother's tunic in an attempt to keep him stationary. His brother chuckled and gently moved him from where he lay.

"Come on, Baby Brother." He said calmly sliding off of the bed. "Uncle will probably want us to go out and mingle with the populace. You know, let them see the mighty heirs of Erebor and all that"

Kili made a noncommittal sound and hid under the blankets. "They saw us yesterday! And it's so warm in here."

His brother didn't respond. Kili could hear the sounds of Fili getting ready for the day. He clenched his eyes. He wasn't ready to get up. What was the point of taking a day for rest and relaxation if you weren't going to rest? Cleary, his dear uncle didn't know the meaning of the words.

He felt a gentle hand on him. "If you don't want to go out to the city," Fili said. "Maybe you could visit Mr. Baggins. I'm sure he'd appreciate not being forgotten just because of a little cold."

The hand disappeared and Kili heard his brother walk out of their shared room. The young dwarf huffed in displeasure. Damn Fili for knowing him so well. It was just disgusting it was. He threw off the blankets and immediately winced as the bright light of the sun hit his sleepy eyes.

He laid in bed for a moment or two longer before slithering out of bed and onto the floor where he sat for another few minutes trying to muster up the motivation to move. He wasn't a morning person. Not if he could help it.

He pouted before heaving himself off of the soft carpet. If he was going to be forced into the land of the living, he had to at least make sure he had clothing that fit him on.

The room was quite a bit darker than Kili had anticipated. All of the curtains were drawn over the windows. The only light came from the three candles that were placed on the fireplace mantel and the small wooden table beside the huge oaken bed tucked off in a corner of the room. There wasn't much else in the room other than the essentials. A wardrobe that looked like it matched the bed stood by the door and on a table across the bed was a small washing bowl with a rag laid beside it.

Kili walked quietly into the room, wary of waking the small being nestled into the mountain of blankets on the bed.

Bilbo didn't look like he was in the position to be appreciating anything at the moment. The hobbit was pale and breathing heavily through his mouth. A faint wheezing sound was coming from the tiny creature as he slept fitfully.

The young heir's heart ached at the site. He'd never seen the burglar look so utterly small and helpless. Oh sure, it was clear that the hobbit had never been on an adventure before in his life. But he'd always attempted to make the best of it. No matter the situation, Kili could count on his friend to have an encouraging word or helpful smile. Now, looking at him, the dwarf couldn't help but feel like he had come here to say goodbye.

Kili bit his lip. From the very start of this quest, the young dwarf had felt a connection with the hobbit. It was the oddest thing. He was sure that this connection, whatever it was, was not romantic. He just knew that Bilbo was the same as him. Lost and wondering who he was in this big world.

Weird, his brother had called him. Well, if he was weird, then so was Mr. Bilbo. And Kili was alright with that. He felt like he could be himself in the hobbit's presence. He didn't have to pretend to be the big gruff dwarf that came so easily to the rest of his family.

He took a deep breath to stave off the sudden tears that filled his eyes. Mahal, hadn't he already cried enough?! Bad enough he'd had a veritable meltdown yesterday. He sniffed pathetically. But he didn't want to say goodbye to Bilbo so soon.

He brushed roughly at a stray tear that slid down his face. Why did everyone he cared for leave him? It really wasn't fair.

He walked up the bed, to his dear friend. He was just about to shimmy his way onto the bed itself when he spied something on the bedside table along with the candle. It was a black leather bound book. Curiously he picked it up and examined it.

The outside was very nondescript. Boring almost. The only thing written on the cover was the title: _Dancing With Dragons: Being a guide to the spells and lore of the Dragon Lord._

Kili's face scrunched up in confusion. A Dragon Lord? What in Eru's name was that? He looked back at Bilbo and then to the book. Did it belong to Bilbo? Where had he gotten it from? Flipping through it briefly, he was intrigued by the different charts and diagrams that it contains. He stopped at the beginning of the book. The page was titled, _Chapter one._

The young dwarf bit his lip again. He glanced at Bilbo once more before sinking down beside the bed and began to read

_A Dragon Lord, by his very nature is different. Born of a natural race, he is tasked with the learning and practice of the magick of the Dragon…._

Chapter Three/End


End file.
